Escrito nas Entrelinhas
by Brownhair Lilly and Mr.BadHair
Summary: O que um punhado de pergaminhos e penas podem ajudar um casal que, originalmente se odiava, a descobrir? Lily Evans a ruiva de lingua afiada e James Potter o galã orgulhoso de hogwarts começam a se corresponder por cartas durante o verão de 1977, ao mesmo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Realmente N-A-D-A daqui nos pertence, somos apenas fãs de fics e que amam de paixão os marotos, tudo aqui é da Tia JK que está nadando em Euros e sendo feliz na mansão de 24 mil quartos que ela tem, se eles fossem nossos nós é que moraríamos numa mansão ok?**

_

* * *

_

_Primeira tentativa de Comunicação, por James Potter._

* * *

Lily, meu Lírio desabrochante de Verão;

Aqui quem vos fala é teu querido Gideon.

Eu estava em meu quarto com meu traseiro cheirando á talco fresco sentado na minha cadeira de balanço rosa choque com plumas observando meu pôster do backstreet bruxos que possuo na parede quando pensei:"Ora bolas!Por que não escrever para a Lilizinha pedindo ela em namoro?".Então eu me levantei e fui de modo afeminado até minha escrivaninha, peguei minha pluma que pisca e comecei a escrever.Foi aí que eu lembrei do James Potter, aquele delicioso jogador de quadribol da Grifinória e resolvi escrever pra você e dizer que a ultima visita do ano em hogsmeade foi um erro e que a partir de agora eu gosto de homens.

Ok ok, Lily.Vamos combinar que você não leria se eu começasse com um "Oi Ruiva, quem está escrevendo pra você é o seu querido James"

Ok, chega, é bom eu parar de falar a verdade sobre o nosso relacionamento porque você tem um gênio ruim, vermelha, eu tenho que admitir.Um gênio que me deixa maluco, ressalto, tão maluco que três horas e meia depois de sair do Expresso Hogwarts e vir aqui pra casa eu ainda lembro do jeito que você estava gritando com a Lene quando ela deu ao Pomposo Lufa-lufa o seu telefone(eu acho que nunca mencionei que eu tive ligeira impressão de que ele tentou agarrar o Sirius no vestiário depois do jogo de quadribol outro dia e que eu tenho fortes palmites que você não é "a praia" dele, então eu estou mencionando agora.Esquece o pomposo, Ruiva) e do jeito que você olhava de um modo "serial killer descontrolada com distúrbios hormonais" pra ela.Era tão assustadoramente sexy que eu não me esqueci, mesmo.E me deu tanta saudade de você.

Foi aí que eu pensei em te escrever e perguntar: E aí Lily, vamos até o Beco Diagonal dar uns amassos?

Ahhh,, você aceitou? Que ótimo! Então eu passo aí na sua casa ás seis.Deixa a janela aberta e uma vela acesa pra eu saber aonde parar a vassoura.Se não deixar eu acho a janela do mesmo jeito, mas você não vai correr o risco de eu entrar no quarto dos seus pais, vai?AmorJames Potter

P.S: Eu sou sutil, não sou?

P.S 2: Admita ruiva, eu não te deixei espaço pra recusa.

P.S 3:Sim, eu tenho seu endereço,Lil.

* * *

_NA:_

**Alulu: ****Como vocês puderam perceber a fic se trata de carta que o nosso casal preferido ****trocaram**** em suas férias de verão. Cada capítulo será uma carta, uma hora de James, outra de Lily, e em certas ocasiões teremos algumas participações especiais com o time de marotos mais querido da nação**.

_Dora:__Voz de narrador da sessão da tarde Acompanhem conosco a maravilhosa trajetória amorosa desse maroto casal.__rí__ sozinha. Uma fic escrita á quatro mãos e com MUITO carinho. __Como a minha querida amiga já disse as cartas vão se alternando e estão programadas pra serem escritas cada uma por uma de nós.Eu escreveria as do James e a Alulu as da Lily,_

**Alulu: ****E já que a Dora vez questão de ressaltar que essa fic é escrita com muito carinho, esperamos que vocês nós escrevam reviews com o mesmo carinho ok (e como vocês sabem pode fazer isso clicando no botão roxo-de-cor-indefinida ai ao lado)**

_Dora: __Exatamente Alulu, Exatamente.Então é isso aí, espero que gostem e comentem.Beijos e até o pr__ó__ximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Realmente N-A-D-A daqui nos pertence, somos apenas fãs de fics e que amam de paixão os marotos, tudo aqui é da Tia JK que está nadando em Euros e sendo feliz na mansão de 24 mil quartos que ela tem, se eles fossem nossos nós é que moraríamos numa mansão ok?

* * *

**Carta mal vista**

* * *

Primeiro de Julho de 1977

Presunçoso Potter...

Primeiramente, quem foi que lhe forneceu meu endereço. Se foi a Lene ela que me aguarde, porque vai receber o mesmo que recebeu hoje quando ela passou o meu telefone para o "seu" Pomposo Lufa-lufa.

Enfim... Saiba que se um dia eu aceitar sair com você será extremamente necessário você acordar do seu sonho e dar bom dia para a sua mãe.

Eu não sairia com você nem que fosse o último homem da terra. E se você realmente fosse o último homem da terra eu começaria pelos macacos. Apesar de você ter a mente tão profunda quanto o macaco mais piolhento!

Não sei nem porque eu estou desperdiçando meu tempo escrevendo para você.

Maior perda de tempo da história!

Ah não, maior perda de tempo da história foi ter lido essa carta.

Falando nela novamente você acha que eu não percebi que não era o Gideon? Você mesmo disse que eu era inteligente para saber que ele não tem toques afeminados, por experiência própria eu diria, mas isso não lhe diz respeito!

Então porque você não morre? Sério, ia fazer um grande bem para a humanidade!

Com ódio mortal

Lily Evans.

PS: Sim, sutil como um elefante caindo numa possa d'água.

PS2: Admita Potter, você realmente achava que eu iria aceitar? Quando o "eu te odeio Potter" vai entrar na sua mente. Ah claro, você não possui a capacidade de se comunicar com pessoas normais.

PS3: Preciso providenciar a minha mudança agora mesmo. Aliás, falando nisso, não vou deixar a janela aberta e muito menos a vela. Tenho a esperança que você bata a cabeça numa árvore!

* * *

N/A 

Dora: Oiii Gente, voltamos!

Alulu: Pois é... Depois de a minha pessoa ter sido seqüestrada pela amiga... Consegui sair do mundo de piscinas e fofocas para vir aqui...

Dora: Muito feio Alulu. Mas enfim, você voltou.

Alulu: Sim, eu voltei solta fogos e com a minha volta, trago um novo capitulo.

Dora: Ó sim! Um novo capítulo, tem isso! Tinha até esquecido. Hehehe. Alulu, será que a gente responde aos comentários??

Alulu: sabe Dora... Acho uma boa idéia...

Bi Radcliffe:

Alulu: Achei alguém que também passa fics pelo MSN... Eu vivo fazendo isso, as minhas amigas sempre estão por dentro do que eu estou lendo...

Dora: Conosco tudo começou assim né Alulu? Hehe. A sua amiga gostou Bi?curiosa

Alulu: Sim... lembranças de uma infância querida há muito tempo esquecida OK, voltemos para o presente... Pois é Bi... ele seria postado rapidinho, mas é que estava seqüestrada sabe, não tinha o capitulo salvo no PC da minha amiga - digo, seqüestradora.

Dora: E sobre os capítulos serem pequenos, pro enquanto isso é verdade, mas esperamos aumentá-los, mas pra compensar o tamanho a gente vai postar um tiquinho mais rápido (pois, como Alulu já ressaltou, ela voltou do exílio).

Alulu: Pois é... Pretendemos ir mais rápido... Sabe... Se eu fosse a Lily eu não concordaria... Sabe, o Potter é muito folgado e, deixa pra lá...

Dora: Mas você É a Lily (mas isso é outra história). E Bi, quanto á sua paixão pelo James, você não é a única, eu conheço uma garota que é apaixonaaaada por ele (por acaso ela está escrevendo uma fic chamada "Escrito nas entrelinhas" comigo, não sei se você conhece) aponta discretamente pra Alulu

Alulu: olha... Eu gosto do JAMES POTTER... Não confunda as estações por favor... Nha Bi (a gente te chamando de Bi e nem sabemos se podemos te chamar assim, que coisa) que bom que você gostou da fic.

Dora: Realmente, me desculpe pelas liberdades. Muito obrigada por ter lido e comentado, esperamos que esse capítulo e os próximos preencham suas expectativas! (um comentário em off agora, eu estava olhando sua página e vi uma fic que você escreveu.Eu não sou fã de D/G mas quando eu li o titulo, eu pirei Imagens do Tom cantando "She falls Asleep" , )

Rose Samartinne:

Alulu: É, quando eu li o capitulo a primeira vez também não conseguia parar de rir, é inevitável...

Dora: Eu não me incomodaria com um review só de risadas, mas em todo o caso...

Alulu: Nem eu... Faz bem rir, evita as rugas sabiam?

Dora: Ótima informação Aluluanota mentalmente. Obrigada por ler e comentar, incentiva bastante, muitooooo obrigada

Alulu: Sim, sim... Muito obrigada

Marielou

Dora: Que bom! Nós também! Eu gosto demais de cartas, tanto que estou super triste porque a que a Alulu mandou pra mim não chegou, mas, como sempre, isso é outra história. Obrigada por comentar, mesmo.

Alulu: Pois é, pois é...

Dora: Ufa. Aí está, tuuudo respondidinho, e olha que não foram tantos assim (não que eu esteja reclamando, estou muito feliz pelos que comentaram!).

Alulu: É... Também estou feliz... Mas sabe... Quanto mais vocês comentam mais a gente posta... E isso não é chantagem!

Dora: Imagine que isso é chantagem! Eu não faria chantagem! (pensa: vou esperar uns 20 coments pra postar o cap. 3. Olhar maldoso). Nããão, nem penso nessas coisas.

Alulu: sabe amiga... Acho que nós deveríamos estipular uma data de publicação sabe... Pra ficar uma coisa mais direita...

Dora: Realmente. Que tal dia 26 de julho? É o bastante pra 10 comentários?

Alulu: senta no chão e ri, sim... Mas não era disso que eu tava falando... Era algo como... Nós postamos uma vez por mês... Ou algo desse tipo!

Dora: Oh sim! Que tal uma vez á cada duas semanas? Afinal de contas os caps. estão meio pequenos.

Alulu: Uma vez por mês era mais cruel, mas a cada quinze dias também é bom... Então é isso gente... Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
